Kuroko's secrets
by Killerddj
Summary: Kuroko has his life in a town that houses a barely 500 people populating and only some small businesses with one school. Once he gets out to go to middle school and high school he keeps his home life a secret from everyone. Well almost everyone. He doses have this one boyfriend who knows all of this but who is this mysterious boy? rated T for future and probably M latter on
1. the store

**Kurokos secrets**

**flash back**

**12 years ago **

**The Kuroko family is just getting up in the morning to get ready for the day. But their is some unexpected noises coming from the ground floor. Twins Tetsumi Kuroko and Tetsuya Kuroko (3yo) want to investigate so they go down the stairs. Only to find their father walking out the door with a suitcase and their mother on the ground crying and begging him not to leave.**

**10 years ago**

**Grandma Kuroko is in the kitchen with Tetsumi and Tetsuya (5yo) teaching them how to bake a pie for christmas dinner that is only two weeks away. Suddenly they all hear a loud noise and a thump. They all run to the stairs, only to see that Tetsumi's and Tetsuya's mother has hanged herself from the ceiling fan above the front entryway. Screaming Grandma Kuroko takes the twins and runs out the front door to the neighbors house. Knocking on the front door frantically while the twins are screaming out to their mother Grandma Kuroko hopes that its not too late for her daughter.**

**4 years ago**

**Tetsuya Kuroko has just entered Teiko High School and is hoping for a new start in a new town where he doesn't have to be reminded of his mothers death and his sisters condition. Hoping to join the basketball club to give him something to do after school so he doesn't have to go home he heads to the gym.**

"Hey Aomine, have you seen Kuroko or Akashi?" Asked Kagami

"No I haven't. Why Kise? Do you need to speak with them?" Asked Hyuga

"Um I need to talk to Akashi about next week and I was planning on asking Kuroko about our english assignment." Stated Kagami

"Well sorry but haven't seen them 'around lately." Said Hyuga as he walked out the door

Kise stared at his english paper and was really getting confused by the big words on it. He really was hoping to find Kuroko and get some help with it. Poor Kagami.

As Kuroko and Akashi walked to the grocery store to buy some ingredients for dinner( being made by Kurokos grandma) they noticed a very tall purple haired boy.

"Hello Atsushi." Said Akashi

"Oh. Hi Aka-chi, what brings you here?" Asked Murasakibara

"Oh. You know, buying stuff for dinner." Said Akashi

"Really? Here in the city? I thought you lived out of town still."

"I do Atsushi. I just came here with Tetsuya so his grandma could make dinner for his family." Said Akashi as he pointed to Kuroko who was still unnoticed by Murasakibara

"Oh. Okay then have fun." Said Murasakibara as he went to pay for his food then leave.

"That was strange Sei-kun." Said Kuroko as he went to go find the stuff his grandma needed for dinner

"Not really if you think about it." Said Akashi

"How so?"

"Well Atsushi comes here to get snacks and dinner supplies, and you come here to get food also. So in reality it was more likely to run into him." Stated Akashi

"Well if you put it that way." Said Kuroko

After getting all the needed supplies from the store, Kuroko and Akashi went back to Kurokos house to deliver the food and help prepare it so Grandma Kuroko doesn't have to do it all herself.

Later that night after the Kuroko family had had their dinner and a visit to the hospital Kuroko and Akashi were walking to the train station so Akashi could go home.

"I hope you do good in your game tomorrow Tetsuya." Said Akashi

"Don't worry Sei-kun. We will win." Said Kuroko

"I do hope so." Said Akashi as he leaned in to Kuroko for a kiss

After the kiss Akashi got on to the Train to go home and Kuroko went back to his house to clean up from dinner and get ready for bed.

"Hello Kagami-kun." Said Kuroko as he walked up next to Kagami and scared the living shit outa him.

"Oi! Kuroko don't scare me like that! Damn you!" Yelled Kagami

Kagami and Kuroko start walking towards class when they noticed the head teacher walking towards their classroom.

"Oi, I wonder what she wants with our class." Said Kagami

"I wouldn't have a clue." Said Kuroko

As the two boys went inside the room they noticed the two teachers talking and pointing at Kurokos desk. As Kuroko sat down the bell rang and the home room teacher got up to take roll call. When he got to Kurokos name he looked up to find Kuroko and once he did notice him he gestured to the head teacher.

"Um Kuroko-sama will you please follow me." Said the head teacher

"Of course Sensei." Said Kuroko as the class all started to stare at the now noticeable boy in the back of the class

Once the two got to the the head teachers office she shut the door and motioned for him to sit down. Kuroko moved to sit but noticed his grandma in the chair. Starting to get a bad feeling in his stomach he sat next to his grandma.

"Kuroko-san, we have some news." Said the head teacher

"What is it?" Kuroko asked looking from the teacher in front of him to his grandma

"Tetsuya honey," said Grandma Kuroko, "its about Tetsuna." Kuroko gets a really bad feeling now. "Honey she has gotten better…"

"Yes I know this Grandmother." Kuroko said with his voice just barely staying calm

**Question. Am I evil yet?**

**Well here is my latest story. Its only chapter one but I think its pretty good so far. **

**Tell me how i've done R&R please**


	2. The pick up part 1

"Let me finish talking boy." said Grandma Kuroko

"Sorry grandma." apologized Kuroko

"Like I was saying," said Grandma Kuroko, "your sister is actually doing better this week. The doctors think she is ready to try going home."

"When?" Kuroko almost screamed but just barely refraining from doing so

"They said tomorrow if she does good tonight." said Grandma Kuroko getting excited herself now

Kuroko, now showing emotion, finally realizes that the feeling in his stomach is a good one and not a bad one; he starts to smile and is speechless when his grandmother looks to him for his reaction.

"This sounds like wonderful news Kuroko-San. I am happy for your family." said the head teacher

"Yes sempi. That is wonderful news! Grandmother Can I go with you tomorrow to pick her up?" asked Kuroko with a huge smile on his face

"of-coarse sweaty, I wouldn't have it any other way." said Grandma Kuroko, "Your sister even said that you and Akashi-kun should come with me. She wants to see you both when she gets picked up."

"Yes of-coarse! I'll call Sei-kun when we get home later." said Kuroko even happier then he could have been any other day of his life.

"That sounds like a plan sweaty." said Grandma Kuroko

"So Kuroko-san does this mean you will not be attending school tomorrow?" asked the head teacher

"Um..." Kuroko looks to his grandmother for the answer

"No, Tetsuya here will be home with me helping me with his sister getting back to normal. Also he might not be able to come till Monday." said Grandma Kuroko

"So he won't be here for two more days since it is only Wednesday today." said the head teacher

"That's right." said Kuroko finally snapping out of his trance

"Okay, but before you leave today talk to your teacher and get the work and notes from the lessons you will be missing. And stop by your club manager and tell them that you won't be here for a few days." said the head teacher.

"Okay, may I do that now before I leave?" asked Kuroko

"Yes you may, sweaty." answered Grandma Kuroko

As Kuroko walked back to class with a note from the head teacher excusing him from class, he feels nice. Heading Into the class room to get his stuff he goes back to his blank face and low presence. Walking In and heading to the teacher's desk to hand him the note. Looking to the note then to Kuroko he gets up and heads to the file cabinet and gets the work and class notes from the days that he will be missing. Handing the papers to Kuroko. Kuroko then put the papers in his bag and walking out of the room before anyone could ask what was going on. Stopping by the coach class room to hand her teacher a note, telling the coach that Kuroko won't be at school or practice for a few days.

Walking out of the school to his grandmother's car he decided that he can't wait any longer. He pulls out his phone and hits the speed dial for Akashi.

"Hello Tetsuya. Is something wrong?" asked Akashi In his normal non-expressive voice

"No Sei-kun. Everything is good." said Kuroko In an almost giggle voice

"Tetsuya, you sound excited what is the good news?" Akashi asked with a hint of glee in his voice

"Sei-kun. My sister is getting out of the hospital tomorrow." Kuroko said while his face portrayed an abnormally big smile

"Really? Tomorrow?" asked Akashi genially surprised by this piece of Information

"Yes!" yelled Kuroko now almost doing a happy dance right there in front of the school gate

"That sounds amazing Tetsuya." said Akashi happy for his boyfriend

"That's not all." said Kuroko, "she wants you to come over and help us pick her up from the hospital and steeling in to the house."

"Really? Me? But why would YOUR sister wand ME to come over and help?" asked Akashi being surprised twice in one phone call

"I don't really know Sei. But you really should come. She would be really happy to see you." Kuroko said while getting into his grandmothers car

"Okay. I'll come over tonight and spend the long weekend with you and your family." said Kuroko

"That would be amazing." Kuroko said

"Okay. I'll see you then Tetsuya." Akashi hung up the phone and went back to class

"Was that Akashi-kun?" asked Grandma Kuroko

"Yup. And he said he would come over tonight and stay till Monday morning to help with sis." said Kuroko, his Initial shock finally wearing off

"Is he now?" asked Grandma Kuroko

"Yes. I hope that is okay with you grandma." said Kuroko looking to his grandmother with his signature puppy dog eyes

"Well who could say no to those eyes." stated Grandma Kuroko while she refocused on the road In front of her

"Yes!" Kuroko exclaimed

"So what time should we go get her tomorrow?" asked Grandma Kuroko

"Um. Let's do it at 9:00 so we can have a late breakfast and she can have time to get ready." said Kuroko

"Okay. I'll call the hospital and let them know when we get home." said Grandma Kuroko

"That sounds good to me." said Kuroko

Later that night Kuroko goes and picks up Akashi from the train station. When he gets there, they share a very heated and passionate kiss.

"Hello Tetsuya." Akashi said after a big Intake of air

"Hello Sei-kun." Kuroko just barely able to say while gasping for air

"So, will I be staying in you room this weekend?" asked Akashi with a hint of lust in his voice

"Yes you will be." said Kuroko, "but remember my grandmother Is home this time, and my sister is coming home tomorrow so I need to be able to walk without a problem Sei-kun."

"Fine. Some other time then." said Akashi

"Now let's go home and get ready for bed. We have a long day tomorrow." said Kuroko while pulling Akashi with him

"Okay." said Akashi letting himself be dragged by his boyfriend

**Okay this is just the first installment of this chapter. I have more for this one and we will be meeting a new character and a new line of story.**

**What do you guys think of a smut chapter later on?**


End file.
